


Desert dalliances

by Querion



Series: The woman within [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fun, Gambling, Wild women and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is the second part in the `The woman within` series.Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine set off on a road trip before their six months of vacation is up. Kathryn wants to give her fiancee memories she will cherish for a long time so she takes her on a road trip heading west in her new state of the arts hover van.Gretchen Janeway is worried (as all mothers do) while Phoebe is proud and approves of her sister`s `wild` lifestyle.This part of the story is dedicated to SevenOfMine, an avid J/7 fanfiction reader. Thank you for just being there. You are awesome :)





	1. Desert dalliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenOfMine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenOfMine/gifts).



"Seven, look. We`re now entering the desert. They still retained the landscape instead of terra-forming the area. Welcome to Las Vegas. Well, the Mojave desert really." Janeway pointed at the desert in front of them. She slowed the hover van down to thirty miles an hour and engaged wheels. They slowly emerged from underneath the craft then a gentle jolt was felt as the vehicle touched down on the rocky surface of the desert. The young woman looked around in awe. She has never seen a real desert before. The only desert she knew of was in the holodeck on Voyager. This was the real thing. Sand dunes, sparcely spaced trees swaying in the gently hot breeze and tumble weeds rolling away seemingly aimlessly were seen. The most fascinating thing the young woman felt was the hot desert wind gently blowing in her face. She placed a hand over her eyes and squinted due to the hot sun which sent down its rays furiously. Seven looked at the small screen on her tricorder to note that the time was only 09:30. She looked at Kathryn who was smiling at her.

"Kathryn, why are you staring at me?

"Who? Me staring at you?" She denied then a few seconds later "OK, i was. I was just thinking about you, how delicious you look in that blue blouse. I could eat you alive on the roof of the hover van and tick that off my list." Janeway said conversationally. Seven reached for the cooler and opened it. She suddenly felt flushed due to the desert weather or probably for an entirely different reason, or combined. She fished out two bottles of vitamin water and handed one to Kathryn. She took off the lid from the other bottle and brought it up to her lips. She took a few sips while Janeway watched her intently. The young woman noticed that Kathryn was openly ogling her. It caused her to shiver and blush. The look on Kathryn`s face could only be described as a smouldering one. Seven imagined herself lying on the roof of their vehicle, naked while Janeway `serviced` her. She gasped when she noticed that her senses were heightened. She was getting aroused.

"You should not be staring at me like that, Kathryn. If you want me just say so. I am at your disposal." The young woman said seductively. He throat felt dry so she took a large gulp from the bottle again. Kathryn had stopped ogling her. She was looking at the map on the touch screen which had popped up in front and filled the wind screen. She wondered how far it was to Las Vegas. 

"Annika, i`m hungry. Shall we have lunch?" Janeway asked while looking at the big screen. Seven looked at her fiancee suspiciously. She wondered whether Kathryn really wanted lunch or had she just gone into `innuendo mode.` The young woman was still getting used to the very playful side of Kathryn Janeway and she was falling in love with it more each day. She really loved this woman.

"It is only 09:30 hours, Kathryn and we have had breakfast only two hours ago. Are you really hungry? I could make you a snack then cook you a nice lunch in three hours?" She waited for Kathryn to finish looking at the map. Finally Janeway looked at the young woman. The smile was back.

"My hunger is insatiable. It must be the desert weather but a snack would be nice. On second thought i think i might take you up on your offer of making me a snack." She flashed Seven a crooked smile which made the younger woman`s heart beat faster.

"Kathryn..." Whatever Seven wanted to say was cut short as the older woman grabbed and pushed the younger woman into her lap. Janeway then reached down and kissed Seven thoroughly on the lips.

 

The young woman gasped when she suddenly felt Kathryn grabbing her by the shoulders and pushed her in her lap. Seven secretly loved the spontaneous and forceful Kathryn. When Kathryn kissed her Seven opened her mouth and kissed her back enthusiastically. They both moaned and groaned at the pleasant sensations the kisses brought them. Kathryn flipped her lover so that she was lying on her back but still in the older woman`s lap. She carefully undid the tiny white buttons of the blue blouse. Then she kissed the young woman again and reached one hand inside the black lacy bra.

"Mmmm, i see that you`re wearing my favourite bra, Annika. It`s so easy to unclasp it as it opens at the front." With the unclasping task complete, Kathryn slowly and deliberately peeled off the lacy material to reveal an alabaster expanse of delectable mounds with twin peaks. The older woman`s mouth watered. She brought her lips down to one rock hard nipple and sucked lightly on it. She felt the body below her shiver.

"Oh, Kathryn. More please?" Seven moaned.

"More what, my Darling?"

"Just...more..." The young woman was unsure of what she wanted. She supposed that she just wanted the older woman to have her way with her, to take her completely. Seven was so much in love with Kathryn Janeway that she just wanted to bask in her presence and remain in this state forever. She closed her eyes when she felt Kathryn`s fingers lightly fondling her other nipple. She arched he back towards the touch and let her lover have her way with her.

 

Kathryn decided to take her time to make love to her lover. She savoured every centimetre of her. She planted kisses, licks and pinches everywhere she could reach. From her experience Janeway knew that Seven preferred slow, gentle and lengthy lovemaking sessions to quickies. Kathryn could smell a faint aroma of arousal. She knew that her lover was ready to escalate their activities.

"Annika, may i take off your jeans?" She asked politely but before she had finished her polite request Seven had already lifted herself up and pulled off her remaining garments in one swift motion then lay back in Kathryn`s lap.

"Thank you." Janeway said then she got up and knelt over the nude form of her lover. She kissed the young woman again on the mouth. Seven opened her mouth eagerly and soon tongues dueled for supremacy. With one hand Kathryn fondled one rock hard nipple while the other hand found its way down Seven`s body until it reached the juncture of the young woman`s legs. Janeway felt the long legs part to allow her access. She let thie hand comb through coarse hair. She played here for a little while then proceeded down to the engorged warm, moist lips. Seven shivered and moaned in pleasure.

 

Kathryn kissed her way down Seven`s chest and the area between implants and flesh. The contrast of soft metal versus flesh brought more pleasure to the young woman. She twisted in pleasure as Kathryn continued with the loving assault of the senses. Finally Kathryn brought her head down between the other woman`s legs. She parted them as wide as they would go. Kathryn kissed the engorged lips and took a swipe from the top all the way to the bottom. Seven cried out in pleasure. Seven pushed the head further into her. Kathryn smiled and took that as a positive sign. She lightly sucked on the erect clit at the top of the cleft. With the other hand she reached down and let two fingers enter the tight, warm and wet channel. Janeway moaned in pleasure. She felt her own nipples tightening by just hearing her lover`s cries of ecstacy. 

 

Kathryn started a slow in and out motion while sucking gently at the clit. She gradually sped up in correspondence with the suctioning of the clit. When Seven`s hip movements became enthusiastic Janeway had to hold her thighs firmly to keep the young woman in place. She kept the sucking up until she felt muscles tightening around her fingers and start to pulse rhythmically.

"Oh, Kathryn! Kathryn! Kathryyynnnn!!!" The young woman cried out her pleasure to the desert. Kathryn smiled and slowed down. She felt smug at tiring the super woman out. After a while they sat up in a tight embrace. One nude while the other was fully dressed. Janeway sighed at the perfection they had.

"Thank you, my Kathryn."

"You`re welcome, my love." After a while Janeway got hungry. `It must be the desert weather,` she thought.

"Annika, how about that lunch you promised?" Janeway asked hopefully while Seven shook her head, smiled and rolled her eyes at her lover. She got up and went to pick up her clothes and put them on.

 

Seven`s padd beeped. She took it out of a drawer in the small living room of the hover van and saw Phoebe Janeway`s beautiful face smiling back at her.

"Hello, Seven? I was just checking on you two. Where are you? Are you ok? Is my sister looking after you properly?"

"Thank you for checking on us. Yes, Phoebe we are well, thank you. Kathryn is a passionate woman. I love her so much. She just...." Seven`s sentence was cut short when Kathryn entered the room. She placed a finger on Seven`s lips to stop her from saying more.

"Hey Phoebs. Yeah, we`re ok. What do you want?" Janeway asked impatiently.

"Mom asked me to check on you two kids, that`s all. She is worried about you two. Seven was about to tell me something but stopped." Phoebe`s brows furrowed. She suspected something bad had happened but quickly dismissed it when she saw her older sibling blush for some reason. The younger Janeway was intuitive and wise enough to keep her mouth shut. Janeway terminated the comm then she turned to Seven.

"Annika were you really going to tell Phoebe everything? Seriously you need to keep some things to yourself. It`s nice to keep some secrets to yourself especially the ones we both share." Janeway rebuked her lover gently. Seven saw the logic in it and nodded.

 

Seven watched Janeway unlock a drawer under the driver`s seat and fished out a padd. She activated it and ticked off something on the screen. Seven raised an eye brow at her lover and went off to the kitchenette to get started on lunch.


	2. I do, they don`t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven `secretly` get married in Las Vegas. Gretchen Janeway (Kathryn`s mother) and Irene Hansen (Seven`s aunt) refuse to acknowledge their union and make them promise to have a `proper` ceremony again when they get back home.
> 
> Quark interferes with the couples wedding plans.

Kathryn fumbled with the lock of the large trunk she sneaked into the van before they couple left San Francisco. Seven wondered what she was doing and went to the bathroom leaving Kathryn to her fumbling. When she returned to the living room, Seven found a beautiful wedding dress lying on the hover van table and the open trunk sat on the floor. 

"So, here is your dress i bought at The Wildman Boutique. Everything on this dress has a meaning. The white colour symbolizes purity. You`re pure to me and will always be. See the crystals at the neck line? Every one of them represents different people in my life and this one, the pink one, represents you. You are the most special of them all. The length of the dress covers the rest of your body. Your body belongs to me and so does mine to you. I have to admit that i feel a bit jealous when people look at you so i decided that this one hides everything from other people. I am the only privileged one to see you because i love you.It has an in built cooling system to keep you cool in this hot desert weather. These matching flat shoes and purse come with the dress." She said as she placed the shoes and purse next to the dress on the table. " I know what you`re going to say. I am over doing things. That what i just said seems possessive but i can`t seem to explain things better today and also this is how i feel about you. I am just so very excited that you love me and that i love you deeply. I am a traditionalist and i can`t change that about me. I still love you, though. So what do you think?" Janeway concluded her analysis of the beautiful wedding dress she showed her lover.

 

Seven looked at the white dress with tiny glistening scale like particles all over it lying on the table. The dress seemed to change colour according to the surrounding light. `It adapted.` Seven thought wondrously. The shoes and purse were made of the same material as the dress. They too adapted to the surrounding light. The young woman was stunned. She did not know what to say. She was elated that Kathryn had gone to the trouble of getting such an expensive wedding dress for her. Tears pooled in her eyes. She thought that she was malfunctioning but instead of sadness she felt full of gratitude, happiness and love for the redhead. `No, she was not malfunctioning. She was overjoyed. `How does one repay for such a gift?` She asked herself. `Kiss your woman, you fool.` Seven heard her baser self say which made her smile at her fiancee.

 

Janeway stood before her lover after her dress analysis was over. She felt somewhat nervous and did not know whether Seven would like it or not. `You should have involved her when you went dress hunting, you fool.` She heard her baser side chastising her. `No. Love is what drove her to buy that dress in the first place. It is perfection.` Her logical mind said. Janeway took a deep breath in then exhaled it. She waited for what seemed like an eternity.

"Kathryn, this dress is perfection and befitting a Starfleet captain`s wife. I am privileged to share my body, mind and soul with you. It is perfection. You are perfection. I shall wear it with grace and pride and appreciation, just for you. I wish i could show you how i truly feel here." Seven pointed to where her heart was pumping hard. "Assimilation would be the best course of action to show you how i truly feel but that is unacceptable." A gentle smile graced her face. 

 

Nobody knew who started but the women reached for each other gently and hugged. They stayed in the embrace for a while simply basking in each other`s warmth. Seven kissed Kathryn on the forehead and hid her face in the red locks while Kathryn rested her head on Seven`s shoulder and closed her eyes. 

"Do you really like it, Annika?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yes, i do." Seven said simply bit Kathryn knew that deep down the younger woman had truly appreciated the dress.

 

After a few minutes Janeway untangled herself from the warm embrace and reached for the trunk again. This time she fished out a white tuxedo and put the jacket on.

"...and this is mine. So what do you think?"

Seven of Nine moved around Janeway, looking her up and down appreciatively. Kathryn shivered involuntarily in response to the intense azure gaze. The younger woman had a vague memory of seeing Kathryn wearing similar attire and that she owned some sort of a pub and she was a singer in Kathryn`s pub. The young woman shook her head at the strange and vague memory. She took the dress, purse and shoes and placed them carefully in a zipped suit bag. "Perfection." Seven said then took the jacket off Kathryn`s shoulders and carefully put it back in its bag along with the trousers and white shoes and bow tie. 

"I haven`t finished yet. This box contains our wedding bands. This one is for you." Janeway fished out two small black and red boxes out of her pocket. She opened the first one for Seven to see. The Borg woman gasped at what she saw. The inside of the box was lined with gold paper. There was a golden wedding band lying in the middle. The inner side of it bore the inscription: Kathryn is my heart. She belongs with me. The second box had another similar looking wedding band which bore the inscription: Annika is my heart. She belongs with me. 

 

The young woman thought that everything Kathryn got for their wedding attire was perfection. 

"It is customary to bestow a gift of gratitude in return." Janeway said and moved close to the other woman. So Seven thoroughly kissed her fiancee. When they came up for air Kathryn did not know exactly where she was.

"Kathryn? Is it acceptable that our families are not invited to our wedding?"

"Well, you said you disliked large social gatherings, didn`t you?"

"Yes, i did but i was practicing so i could endure it for our wedding day."

"Too late for that, now, Love. I have already booked the chapel for 15:00 hours."

"Thai is acceptable, Kathryn. Let us go!" Seven said excitedly.

 

Janeway and her fiancee arrived at the Royal chapel at 14:00 hours. She had already arranged for everything from the minister to small reception and the honeymoon. The couple dressed in their wedding attire and moved into the chapel where staff waited. For some unfortunate reason, Quark, the bartender stationed at Deep Space Nine happened to be in one of the Dabo suites. He heard about the famous captain`s secret wedding at 12:00 hours. He spread the news to the various news agencies in return for a small fee. Within minutes the news had reached Gretchen back in Indiana and all the way in San Francisco at Starfleet headquarters and Sweden..

 

SAN FRANCISCO, BLOOMINGTON, SWEDEN

"Gretchen, what is it that i`m hearing on the news channels?" Owen Paris asked Gretchen.

"Don`t look at me. I am as surprised as you are, Owen. It seems Katie and Annika have decided to elope. That is unacceptable!" Gretchen said. While she was talking to Owen Paris, a green light flashed at the corner of the large screen of her padd. Someone else wanted to talk to her. So Kathryn`s mother brought the screens so she could see Owen and Irene side by side. It made it easier to talk to both of them at the same time.

"Hello, Gretchen. Am i hearing things, that those girls have eloped?" Irene asked.

"I`m afraid so, Irene."

"So what do we do? We can`t catch up even if we wanted to join them."

"No, we can`t. May i suggest we repeat the ceremony when they get back?" Gretchen suggested.

"Acceptable. Love is truly illogical." Irene said while laughing then she terminated the link.

"Gosh, Katie? Way to go!" Phoebe said excitedly while her mother rolled her eyes.

"You do realize, dear Phoebe, that we do not recognize their marriage? We will redo the whole ceremony when they get back home." The Janeway matriarch said with authority.

 

The wedding went on smoothly but Kathryn noted that the chapel was full and there were many news agency reporters. She wondered why until she saw Quark when all fell in place. He may have alerted the news agencies probably for a small fee! Janeway fumed but she did not want to ruin her own wedding day so she smiled.

 

Later that evening Kathryn received a call from her mother and Irene. She accessed the screen and saw two women looking at her.

"Hey, Mom? Irene? What can i do for you?" Kathryn smiled nervously at the older women on the screen. Seven was standing behind her with her chin leaning on Janeway`s shoulder.

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway. What have you done?! Eloping? Why?"

"Annika Hansen? Explain!"

 

The younger women looked at the screen, speechless. Finally they seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"It was Quark`s fault!" Kathryn said to her mother as if that was the best answer in the world while Seven nodded her head in confirming what Kathryn said as the truth. Gretchen looked at her intelligent daughter incredulously. `Irene`s right. Love is truly illogical.

"Ok, ladies. Whenever you get home we are all going to have another civilized wedding ceremony where all your families, friends and officers can attend. Irene and i will not take `no` for an answer. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma`am." Kathryn said with her head slightly bowed. She let Gretchen terminate the link. She knew her traditionalist mother would not let the matter go. Kathryn turned to her lover and saw that Seven was concealing a smile.

"Don`t you dare laugh or, i`ll...i`ll." She got lost in the azure gaze as Seven looked intently into her eyes.

"Damn, what was i saying, again?"

"Don`t you dare laugh or, you`ll...you`ll" Seven imitated her lover with precision. Janeway burst out laughing with Seven joining her.

"Next stop. The World`s Biggest Ditch then we head back home to face the music. What do you say?" The older woman had Seven sit on her lap straddling her as they gently kissed.

"The auto pilot function comes in handy, don`t you agree, Annika?"

"Indeed." Seven raised an eye brow then continued with her task, kissing Kathryn.


	3. The biggest ditch in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn and Seven try their hand at the Dabo games. Seven sees the world`s biggest ditch, in style.
> 
> Janeway rescues a baby rabbit then gets back at Quark.

The women drove around in the desert. Kathryn spotted a baby jack rabbit struggling to walk in the sun. Her instincts kicked in and wanted to help the young animal. Her mind was taken back to a time when she used to rescue injured puppies and nurse them to health. 

"Seven, Honey i need to do something. See that baby jack rabbit over there? I think she`s hurt. Her mother either left her there as she could not keep up with the rest of the family or the little one may be blind or has a broken leg." Janeway said softly. Seven looked at her lover then at the struggling little creature on the bare ground. Kathryn`s crooked smile, the expressive blue grey eyes, the lean toned arms, the long fingers which grasped the steering wheel made the young woman love her more. She reached over and kissed the older woman soundly on the mouth. Kathryn automatically opened her mouth and her eyes slammed shut. She kissed Seven back enthusiastically. When it ended she had no idea where she was for approximately ten point four seconds. Janeway was breathing heavily. She felt arousal thick and strong rise up from within her to settle in her loins.

 

Janeway snorted when she thought of the ten point four seconds. How on earth could she be so accurate about the `point four` of a second. She snorted and concluded that she was becoming like her lover probably because of all the nano probes she has been ingesting. That made her more aroused but she tempered it down. She had a small mission to accomplish first.

"Thank you for the kiss, Darling." She said softly as she set her eyes on the rough terrain again. 

"You are welcome, my Kathryn." 

 

Seven looked at the older woman intensely and smiled at her. She watched as Kathryn stopped the vehicle, reached for the secret compartment under the driver`s seat and fished out a box of gloves. She took a pair out and went out of the van. As she walked towards the young animal her fears were confirmed. One of the front legs was broken. It was shivering despite of the heat and its eyes kept opening and closing `She must be in a lot of pain.` Janeway thought. She knelt down, checked it over for more injuries and looked around for predators. A memory from long ago came back. She remembered a time when she and her first officer were stranded on a planet in the Delta Quadrant. Kathryn had befriended a monkey who later saved her life when he alerted her of the ion storm which raged through the planet. She remembered leaving her `inheritance,` the house, to the monkey who saved her life. She smiled then lifted the animal up in her arms and took it to the van with her.

 

The Borg woman sat in the passenger seat and took her holo imager. She set it to record Kathryn`s activities while she pulled out her phaser from her combat boots and set it on stun. She looked around but there did not seem to be any danger so she curiously watched her lover. Kathryn`s hair shone in the desert sun creating a halo around her which Seven`s enhanced vision could see. She wondered if the holo imager was able to pick it up. Seven wanted to go and have her way with Kathryn right there under the desert sun. The only thing stopping her was the fact that the older woman had a baby rabbit in her arms. She sighed and opened the door for her lover. 

 

Kathryn placed the injured animal on the towel which Seven put on the table. Then she found the first aid kit and took a bone knitter out. She ran it along the animal`s injured left leg a few times then stopped. The rabbit seemed to know that everything was well. She jumped into Kathryn`s arms and curled itself comfortably. Janeway put it on the table again and turned it on the underside then smiled.

"Yep, i knew it. I`m going to call you Lucy." She turned the rabbit back and placed it on the table.

"Go, little one. You are healed." She said but the rabbit did not move, instead she sniffed around as if to look for something to eat.

"Oh, of course, you`re thirsty and probably hungry too. I`ll make you something. Darling, have we got anything for Lucy to eat before she goes home?" Janeway asked as she watched the rabbit jump into her arms while Seven got some cactus plants she collected earlier and some lettuce from the kitchenette. She placed the items on the floor and a small bowl of water. Kathryn placed the animal on the floor.

 

The women watched as the rabbit ate a bit of the cactus plant but she seemed to like the juicy lettuce more so it was devoured in record time. Then it reached for the small water bowl. She cautiously sniffed at it then drank most of it enthusiastically while the women smiled at the beautiful scene.

"Well, Lucy, it`s time to take you home, i think." Kathryn said but the animal jumped into her arms again.

"Kathryn? She will be hurt again or worse. How did you know she was female?" Seven asked. She was a woman who possessed one of the most brilliant minds in the Federation but she seemed to know very little about real life and basic things. Seven was frustrated by this but she was determined to learn from her lover and best friend.

"Hmm? Oh when i looked underside i saw that it was different from a male. A male usually has a little protrusion underside." Kathryn explained.

"I see. May i check your under side for a protrusion or lack of it?" Seven said `reasonably.` Janeway opened her mouth to say something then shut it again. Clearly she was a bad influence on Seven. She shook her head and smiled again.

"Darling, she`s a wild animal she needs to be with her own kind. Oh, and you can check my underside anytime." The environmental system in the van must be malfunctioning. 

 

The woman took the animal back where they found it and placed it on the ground. They watched as Lucy hopped around trying her newly healed leg out. She hopped towards a nearby shrub and stayed there a few moments. As Kathryn and Seven turned to walk away Kathryn felt a warmth on her leg. When she looked down she saw Lucy following her.

"Oh, no. She`s attached to us. Strange that she`s only been with us for just a couple of hours." Janeway`s brows furrowed. Seven recorded all the activity going on. Finally the women decided to take the baby rabbit with them. They planned on taking her to a nature sanctuary when they get home.

 

AT THE DABO TABLES

"Darling i thought that before we go to the Grand canyon maybe we should try a bit of gambling for fun." Seven thought that was a great idea. To be honest whatever Kathryn suggested seemed like fun as it was all new to her. She wondered if Janeway suggested that they rob a bank. Would she go along with the plan. The young woman supposed that she would have just because it was Kathryn who suggested it. She realized how deeply in love she was with the older woman.

"Yes, i would love to gamble."

 

The women walked into one of the many casinos. Men and women of all species in the Alpha Quadrant were seen trying their luck at the different games. Some looked happy while others looked miserable. One thing that stood out was that three quarters of the gambling places were owned or run by Ferengi.

 

They continued walking while looking around. The boisterous crowds moved and talked excitedly. It was far too loud for Seven`s liking so Janeway lovingly held her hand.

"Captain Janeway! Welcome to my establishment. This must be your lovely wife. Let me show you around." A diminutive man with large ears walked towards them and stretched his hand out to Janeway in greeting. Kathryn held it firmly then he bowed at Seven. He offered them a drink. As Janeway sipped at her drink Seven whispered to her. 

"Kathryn, he`s the one who revealed our secret wedding to the world."

"Yes, i know. That`s why we`re here, to out-Ferengi a Ferengi." Janeway raised an eye brow in challenge. Seven thought that was a fair treatment so she agreed. When Kathryn asked how Dabo was played Quark was overjoyed. He personally offered to explain the rules to the `naive` women. Seven raised an eye brow.

 

Kathryn offered to play first. She lost a couple of rounds while Seven discreetly scanned the other players` chips and quickly figured out how she could try and win Kathryn`s credits back. When her turn came she lost two rounds as Kathryn instructed her to do. Then she started to win every round until Quark had to bring more credits in. In just one hour Quark went bankrupt. This had never happened in the Dabo history of Las Vegas in a long time. Security staff had to carry Seven`s credits in sacks and placed it all securely in their hover van.

 

Quark stood in front of Kathryn and Seven. He was almost in tears.

"Captain, you`ve ruined me and put me out of business. What am i supposed to do?"

"You`re a resourceful individual. I`m sure you`ll spring back up, Quark. Just like that!" Janeway did a clicking sound with her tongue, pulled her lover out of the building and walked to their hover van.

"Let`s get out of here, Darling. I don`t know what Mom and your Aunty will say if the news of what we`ve done here reaches them." The older woman said as she slowly pulled the lever up to lift the van into the air. 

"It is a nice feeling when one wins." Seven said which made them laugh.

 

THE BIGGEST DITCH IN THE WORLD

 

Kathryn pointed down the Colorado river to Seven. It looked like a giant snake meandering lazily along the path laid centuries ago. The red walls of the South rim looked majestic. Their hover van was dwarfed by the breathtaking landscape. Seven noticed that the whole area looked reddish which was the dominant colour but there were very small shades of blue and even green. She thought the whole landscape was inefficient and dusty but very beautiful. 

"Fancy some sunbathing?" Janeway asked conversationally as she put the van in auto pilot mode. It now hovered over the canyon. The young woman looked down at the deep gorge below where the river continued to meander as it has always done. She raised an eye brow and nodded her head. Then Seven disappeared into the bedroom and reemerged a few minutes later.

 

Janeway gasped at the sight before her. Seven had her hair down and she was wearing a yellow two piece sun bathing suit. Her mouth felt dry as she took in the gorgeous blonde before her.

"Do you like it, Kathryn?" She smiled a brilliant smile Janeway had never seen before.

"I, uh, oh yes. I definitely like it. I mean i love it but I would also love to see you out of it." Kathryn said and pulled the blonde by the hand. They climbed on top of the spacious roof where Kathryn laid a mat she was carrying.  
Seven raised an eye brow at Kathryn as she wondered what the older woman was going to do.

"Be careful, Kathryn. It is a long way down if we fall." She warned as she felt Kathryn blind fold her then hands gently pushed her down so that she was lying on her back. The hands reached for the bra straps at the back then soft warm lips touched hers. She opened her mouth and reciprocated with hunger and determination. Seven wanted to savour this moment forever. Arms moved down caressing her shoulders then a soft kiss was felt on the collar bone. Her erect nipples were teased by fingers and a suction was felt on the left nipple. She arched her back to the delicious touch. Then the other was touched and squeezed.

"Oooh, Kathryn. Nice. More." Her breathing was getting deeper and her phrasing were getting inefficient. 

 

Hands moved down her body, caressing her everywhere between soft metal on her abdomen then down, way down to the juncture of her legs. Fingers sneaked down between her legs which parted out of their own volition for the intruding fingers. `No, these fingers were welcome here.` Seven thought to herself. Her body was charged. She wanted more. The mouth moved back up her body trailing little kisses then latched onto a nipple while two fingers found their way down to the source of her heat. A thumb flicked her pleasure centre. Seven jerked as if by shock. She felt moisture gushing out of her. Warm fingers gently entered her as she felt the mouth move up to kiss her deeply. She reciprocated eagerly as if her life depended on it. Correction. `Her life depended on it.` She thought. 

 

The young woman moaned as she felt Kathryn`s fingers do wonders inside of her. When the mouth moved down to join the fingers and latch onto her clit Seven felt an electrifying sensation which filled her whole body. She cried out loudly as a strong orgasm with waves and waves of pleasant sensation washed over her. 

"Kathryyynnn!!!! The young woman`s voice was echoed against the ancient walls of the canyon below them as a rhythmic sensation racked through her causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Seven`s hips moved out of their own will to reach the warm inviting mouth. More moisture gently gushed out as an offering to the goddess above her. Finally the sensations stopped with only twitches were felt as a reminder of the loving assault she had just experienced. 

"Oh, Annika. My Annika." Kathryn said as she leaned over her lover and kissed her hotly on the mouth. 

 

Seven lay on her back below Kathryn. She held the older woman close to her, not wanting to let go but finally it got too hot. The couple got down and went back into the cool interior of their van.

 

Seven went back into the bedroom and returned a few minutes later wearing a white tee shirt and green pair of camouflage shorts. She saw her lover reach under the secret compartment under the driver`s seat, fished out a small padd. She activated it and ticked off something on the screen. Seven rolled her eyes.

"So, that was the Biggest Ditch In The World. What do you think?" Janeway had a seductive smile which was not lost to Seven. The young woman wondered what Kathryn was really talking about. She absolutely adored this side of Kathryn. She thought of the thrill of being seen by the news agency reporters lying on the roof almost naked, the fear of falling all the way down, the thrill of Kathryn above her, the whole thing was so romantic that she felt arousal creep back again but she tempered it down. She looked at the back where their new pet, Lucy, hopped around happily. Then she looked at the locked section of the van where she knew their new found riches lay. She did not know what to expect when they started out a few days before but now she knew that adventure with Kathryn was the best part of the trip. She realized that the destination did not matter but the adventures along the way.

"Perfection." The young woman said.

"Good." Kathryn said as the couple drove back home, to face the two forces of nature in the form of her mother Gretchen Janeway and Seven`s Aunty Irene Hansen.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just imagining how Seven would react if she went on a road trip. All she knew was a sterile environment of a star ship and a Borg cube. I wondered if she would like the great outdoors and what her reactions would be? Or would she resent the whole idea of travelling thinking it is irrelevant?
> 
> Don`t forget to drop me a kudos and some feedback would also be nice :)


End file.
